This invention relates generally to shower devices, and more particularly, is directed to a hand-held shower device for use with infants.
Washing of new-born infants is often performed in a sink or a special tub adjacent a sink. The infant is generally bathed with a wash cloth and rinsed off in the same manner. However, a mother bathing her infant must constantly reach for the faucet to rinse off the wash cloth of soap and dirt. This becomes difficult since the mother is also usually holding the infant. In addition, with an infant in the sink, the faucet must be constantly turned on and off during such rinsing. As a result, the temperature must be readjusted each time, and there is the possibility that the infant can even be scalded.
It would be desirable to be able to rinse the soap from the infant with a shower device. The problem with conventional shower devices is that the spray cannot be easily controlled, particularly with the mother holding the infant. In addition, temperature changes in the spray are difficult to control, and the infant may become fearful of the device.
A spraying glove is disclosed in Cray U.S. Pat. No. 836,181 in which the glove has a reinforcing piece secured to the palm of the glove. A coupling is secured to a tube which supplies water to the chamber formed by the reinforcing piece. A plurality of openings are formed in the reinforcing piece for discharging the water to the bather. However, a separate stop-cock type valve is provided in the tube which supplies water to the chamber, so that the water cannot easily be turned on and off. In addition, there is no manner of controlling the water flow if the temperature exceeds a certain temperature.
Roe U.S. Pat. No. 1,651,550 discloses a hand-held shower device for supplying water to a sponge or other article held in the same hand of the user. Water is supplied through an L-shaped inlet nozzle, to an outlet thereof provided with a plurality of spray holes. A ball-valve seats against an annular washer disposed within the coupling sleeve that is attached to the inlet of the nozzle, under the pressure of incoming water. A valve stem is secured at one end to the ball-valve and at its opposite end extends out from the nozzle so as to be secured to a curved finger portion. When the curved finger portion is depressed, the ball-valve is unseated so as to permit the flow of water through the nozzle. On the other hand, when the curved finger portion is released, the water pressure will seat the ball-valve against the annular washer to shut off the supply of water. However, such device becomes impractical when bathing an infant. This is because the mother is holding the infant with one or both hands, and must also be concerned about bathing the infant, that is, directing the spray to the infant. By requiring that the curved finger portion also be held down, there is more complication, and therefore, greater risk of an accident to the infant.
Shower devices are also known which include an actuator for shutting off the flow of water when the temperature exceeds a certain temperature, as disclosed, for example, in Allison U.S. Pat. No. 3,938,741; McGinnis U.S. Pat. No. 4,281,790; and Tacchi U.S. Pat. No. 4,463,899.
The entire disclosures of all of the aforementioned U.S. Patents are incorporated herein by reference.